Ryoma's Fear
by Catkac
Summary: OT5 Ryoma has a bad dream, his boyfriends dying one by one. - NO CHARACTER DEATH/S, lemon, One Shot


Uncharacteristically, Ryoma was awake after a very ... detailed inspection of his body which his four boyfriends offered. He was lying on a triple king-sized bed which was a courtesy of no other than the diva of the group. He could still smell the incense that was now almost gone.

'I bet Syuusuke put some sort of an aphrodisiac in it! How else can I explain those animal looks they all gave me?!' He muttered under his breath, quetly enough that he didn't disrupt the others' sleeping forms around him. Well, not really 'around'. Syuusuke's and Keigo's arms were draped around his waist and his neck was starting to hurt as Keigo's arm was under it. Trying to find a more suitable postion for himself, he moved closer to the rich boyfriend and brushed against a hand.

'A hand?' Ryoma was sure that not Syuusuke nor Keigo had arms that long. Looking down at the abused area, which was his inner thigh, he noticed the arm leading to Genichiroh, who was partly lying on Keigo's legs. Letting out a small chuckle, Ryoma turned to find his fourth boyfriend spread over Syuusuke. Kunimitsu was hugging the ever-smiling tensai not only with his arms but also his legs. Smiling slightly, Ryoma wondered if he should mention buchou's sleeping habits to the others later, but found his eyes closing as sleep was overcoming him.

_Ryoma slowly woke up. His back was aching and looking around, he found himself lying on the carpeted floor of a living room. He noted he was in Atobe's mansion but wondered why he was sleeping on the not-so-soft floor.__ Standing up, his head started pounding. Trying to forget about the headache that was slowly splitting his head apart, he (not so smartly, may I say) turned on the TV, hoping to at least momentarily distract himself._

_What he saw made him pale in an instant. The TV was showing him a footage of a plane that crashed into the ocean._

_''Flight Tokyo-Berlin crashed to the sea, the circumstances of the accident are still unknown. So far, they haven't found any survivors and the rescuers can't say anything optimistic …''_

_'Kunimitsu was flying to Berlin!' His mind was now working at full speed. A sudden sickness overtake him and he vomited on the floor. Trying to calm his hart, which was about to jump out of his chest, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, where the house phone was positioned. Opening the door, he froze at the sight._

_He remembered Syuusuke telling him a few days prior, he would be alone for a part of the day – Keigo and him were going to a reptile convention on the same day Kunimitsu was having his flight and he remembered something about Genichiroh saying he would be going to the newly-constructed aquarium._

_But the sight before him turned his stomach around again, making him vomit on the kitchen tiles. Syuusuke and Keigo, both pale and unconscious, were lying on the ground surrounded by snakes. Ryoma noted they were poisonous, before falling on the floor, his legs weakened. Noticing one of the snakes sliding towards him, fear overtook him, making him stumble backwards. The door to the kitchen closed, as he was previously preventing it from doing so, blocking it when sitting on the floor._

Syuusuke woke up by the stirring of the youngest in the bed. Sleepily looking at the boy, thinking he was only changing his position, his eyes snapped open. The youth was shaking uncontrollably and sweating all the while. Fear overtaking his voice, he called Ryoma, shaking him softly. As the boy didn't show signs of awakening, his calls to the boy became louder, waking his other boyfriends in the process.

''Syu-chan, what are you scream…'' Keigo didn't finish his sentence, spotting the shaking boy in Syuuske's arms. The boy wonder had streams of sweat covering his body and tears were falling down the boy's frowning face. Shouting for Genichiroh and Kunimitsu to wake up, he made his way over the blankets, checking the boy's temperature. The smaller's body was cold, not what the diva expected. As the two stoics approached them, they tried to calm the nervous tensai, who was looking ready to fly to the hospital.

_He now lay on the marble floor, soaking__ in the coldness it provided, letting it overflow his senses. Hearing splashing sounds, he turned around. The fact that a large, see-through container filled with water was occupying most of the space in the room didn't as nearly confuse him as did the smiling Genichiroh, waving at him from inside of it. Ryoma wanted to scream – he noticed a black shadow approaching his boyfriend. Genichiroh seemed oblivious to Ryoma's frightened face, as the young prodigy was trying to warn the man, for a shark was rapidly closing the distance between them. Wanting to close his eyes, but found them glued on the scene, he let out a tearing scream of pain as he heard the bones of the stoic man breaking._

Snapping his eyes open, Ryoma released a scream. Fuji immediately hugged him closer to himself, whispering calming words to the shaking boy. Ryoma wound up his arms around his boyfriend, searching for contact and to reassure himself. Looking around, he spotted other three boyfriends, all with concerned expressions on their faces, and latched one of his arms over Keigo's neck, pulling him towards himself and Syuusuke.

The diva obliged, letting the boy's shaking limbs form a trebling embrace. He returned the hug, draping one arm over Syuuske's now relaxed form and the other over Ryoma's waist. Kunimitsu and Genichiroh only watched the trio, relief washing over their features. After a few minutes, seeing as Ryoma calmed and was now releasing his hold, Syuuske and Keigo untangled themselves from the hug, but were looking at the boy with concern.

Ryoma was looking down at the bed and softly whispered something. Only Keigo heard the soft murmur but couldn't decipher the words. Stroking the boy, telling him to repeat louder, Ryoma looked him in the eyes, fear evident in them.

''Please … Please don't go to the convention next week.''

The four men were shocked. Ryoma, the cocky, hardheaded boy he was, had never before pleaded for something. They had never heard him have that concern-filled voice, shaking at the ends.

Keigo's features softened, he pulled at the boy's neck, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. ''We won't, right, Syu-chan?'' Ryoma, looking over to Syuuske saw him nod, his ever-present smile once again plastered over his face, eyes closed. Ryoma, Keigo noted, was still not relaxed, so he nudged him, showing him to continue.

The boy wonder now looked into his buchou's eyes. Regaining some of his confidence, he said, ''Tezuka,'' which alone was a rare thing (calling Kunimutsu by his last name), showing he was serious, ''you'll postpone your planned business trip, it's not like it's urgent.'' They both knew how urgent it really was, as he was going to Berlin to overlook the newly-opened lawyer's office, that being the third branch of the rapidly growing Tezuka Firm.

After Kunimitsu nodded, adding a firm 'Aah' to emphasize his approval, Ryoma looked to the last of his boyfriends, frowning a little. Genichiroh noticed Ryoma's expression, asking him what's wrong. Ryoma's frown deepened and he made his way towards the stoic. Sitting in front of him, he glared up, catching his boyfriend's gaze. ''And you,'' his glare intensified, ''you will under no circumstances go swimming in a pool with a shark in it. And I don't care how tame they say it is.''

Genichiroh was surprised, knowing he hadn't told Ryoma or his other boyfriends that fact, and seeing them look at him with determination to stop him if he protested, he just let out a sigh and pulled Ryoma close, showing him he had nothing to worry about. Ryoma, now completely relaxed, quietly thanked them, drawing out smiles on their lips as they watched him fall asleep in Genichiroh's arms.

A week after Ryoma's dream, Fuji and the others (sans Ryoma who was in Australia playing tennis – he would no doubt win the Australian Open) were preparing to watch his match on TV. They would usually accompany him to show they were supporting him and cheer for him at the courts but Ryoma insisted they stay at home. Resigned to only watch the match from the biggest and the best plasma (especially bought for the occasion – courtesy of Keigo) the market could hold right now, Fuji was first to be in the living room, already checking through the channels for the start of the match. Atobe was preparing their drinks (you can't stay oblivioust to cooking, having a bottomless-pit-instead-of-a-stomach aka Ryoma for a boyfriend), maids having a day off. Kunimitsu and Genichiroh were carrying the last of the bags (they all went shopping for 'toys', knowing Ryoma would return home that day) and conversing about books – again.

They saw Keigo enter the living room, themselves walking down the stairs, and say something to Syuusuke before they heard a loud crash. Quickly dashing into the room, the drinks were on the floor, Keigo staring disbelievingly at the TV. Syuuske grabbed the remote, increasing the volume. All eyes were on the new plasma.

''… the detailes of the Tokyo-Berlin plane crash still unknown.'' Kunimitsu froze, Genichiroh grabbing his arm for comfort. They all knew Kunimitsu was supposed to take that flight today but didn't as Ryoma wouldn't let him.

''Moving on, the convention with rare reptile species was abruptly closed. They are not letting anyone near the building, some people are still inside. Unofficial information says that one of the cages was left open, setting loose multiple poisonous snakes. From what is known, already three have people died, some are in critical condition.'' After processing the information, Syuusuke collapsed on the floor, Keigo following soon after.

''In a new-opened aquarium people were offered to swim with tamed sharks. Even though everything was secured, a shark was irritated by the lights brighty shining directly at the animal, resulting in attacking one of the swimmers. The person, identified as a 21 year-old university student, is in critical condition, blood donors already needed, as new blood supplies cannot …''

Hearing the door open and shut, they all turned towards the living room door which soon opened. Ryoma, standing there (as there was time difference, Ryoma's match was yesterday, as his boyfriends were later enlightened by the boy himself), looked over at them, inquiring why they looked like they had seen a ghost.

The first to react was Syuusuke, plunging at Ryoma to pull him in an (death hug) embrace. Ryoma, at firs bewildered, soon returned the embrace, pulling away questionably after sensing wetness on his neck and shoulders. Now it was his turn to calm the shaking tensai, throwing a glance at the other three now closing the distance between them. He didn't have a chance to ask what was going on, as he was pushed down on the floor, Syuusuke (after he stopped crying) straddling his waist.

''What? So eager to see …'' He wasn't able to finish his sentence, Keigo's wanton lips descending upon his, soon coaxing a moan out of him. He felt Syuusuke unbuckling his belt and another's arms setting loose his shirt buttons. Breathing out that his back hurt from lying on the floor, Kunimitsu lifted him up, carrying him to the couch (far bigger than it should be, as it still had extra space with all five of them on it), not wasting any time and kissing him senseless as soon as he was comfortably lying on the soft cushions.

Taking a mental note to ask them later (after the quickly-approaching orgy that was about to be held) what was with their ravaging as soon as he came home – they clearly did not bother with his jet lag or the fact that he was probably still exhausted from the match, as he made sure to board the plane right after the press conference – he just let himself be devoured by their eager mouths and touches.

He arched his back when a finger entered his butthole (When did they get rid of his clothing?) and squirmed as he didn't feel any penetration in a week and the finger was clearly not lubed. Soon adjusting to the movement, he felt a second finger enter him but was surprised when he looked, as Keigo and Genichiroh now both had one finger in his hole. Syuusuke conquered his mouth and he responded to the challenge as he battled with the other's tounge for dominance.

Kunimitsu settled on his nipples, licking and biting them, making the younger moan. Keigo added another finger, exchanging wet kisses with Genichiroh, who now started pumping Ryoma's hot, straining cock. The younger was soon to reach his climax – how could he not, having all of his sweet spots touched at the same time – and screamed in pleasure. But it was far from over there.

The first one to enter him was Syuusuke, who was being pushed into Ryoma by Genichiroh. Keigo offered Ryoma his cock, the smaller's mouth immediately encircling the hot shaft. Tezuka pushed himself into Keigo, making Ryoma gag, but they were all lusting and the boy didn't mind, sucking harder. As he came, his muscles contracted, making Syuusuke come, which resulted in a chain reaction, making Genichiroh come as well. Keigo and Kunimitsu followed soon after. The amount of come was too much for Ryoma's mouth and some of it trickled down his face, making him look even more seductive – his eyes were half lidded, he was breathing harshly and his cheeks were flushed, making him look ready to be raped.

Genichiroh, after pulling out of Syuusuke – both growing hard again – wanted to lick the excess come from the boy's chin, but Ryoma did it himself, latching his arms around the taller's neck, pulling him into a semen-flavored kiss. All of them (including Ryoma) were hard instantly, watching the erotic kiss which escalated to biting their lower lips and tounge-sucking.

Switching positions, Kunimitsu was now laying under Ryoma, both facing each other. He pushed his arousal in the younger's anus, all the while both of them breathing hard. Genichiroh positioned himself over the two, also entering Ryoma. The smaller screamed when the feeling of being filled to the brim reached his senses.

Now trashing uncontrollably, they were joined by Syuusuke (whose cock was being sucked by Kunimitsu) and Keigo who came back (When did he leave the room?) from the kitchen carrying a bowl of (hot) melted chocolate, putting it on the side for later. Coming the second time (the third for Ryoma), their passions still flaring, they changed their positions for the third time, but not before Keigo whispered something to Syuusuke, the latter showing his sadistic smile.

Ryoma, not noticing the brief exchange, was once again 'attacked' by the diva. Keigo pushed directly inside him, making him hard and wanting more again. Kunimitsu settled behind Ryoma, having the youngest's head in his lap, kissing him passionately, at the same time Genichiroh fisting Ryoma's and Kunimitsu's cocks with his hands, pumping them.

Keigo, quickly glancing aside, seeing Syuuske with the aforementioned bowl rapidly closing the distance between himself and the others, smirked and pushed into Ryoma deeper. The tensai pulled the whisk out of the chocolate, letting the thick drops fall on Ryoma's chest. The abused boy screamed – at first, the boys thought the produced sound was one of pain, but quickly settled for the other option, seeing how his cock became even more strained, precum leaking on his body. Syuusuke smeared the substance with the whisk, adding more chocolate. Genichiroh leaned in, sensually licking the now-dirty chest, elicting soft mewls and sounds of pleasure from Ryoma.

Ryoma, going crazy from the ministrations being performed on him, desperately tried to hold on to something, as if to not lose himself between heaven and hell, pleasure and pain. He grabbed Genichiroh's cock, sliding his hand up and down the length. Looking to his left, seeing his sadistic boyfriend on his knees, his erection almost begging Ryoma to do something, he reached with his hand – first brushing his chest with it, making it dirty with chocolate – and coaxed Syuusuke's hard cock with it.

The sadist, surprised and not expecting the action, released a pleasure-filled moan, saliva trickling down his mouth. Kunimitsu left Ryoma's mouth to Genichiroh, Keigo leaning down to lick the younger's chocolate-colored chest. Syuusuke's cock was divested of chocolate as Kunimitsu licked it clean, now bobbing his head and sucking the hot rod. Syuusuke occupied himself with licking Ryoma's fingers one by one, feeling how Tezuka's fingers were penetrating his hole. Keigo's movements became rabid and as he released his load into Ryoma, giving his (Ryoma's) nipples one last lick, he felt the younger come too. Genichiroh, Kunimitsu and Syuusuke followed soon after, Ryoma squeezing Genichiroh's cock harder, Genichiroh doing the same to Kunimitsu, and the latter to Syuusuke.

They all lay exhausted, replenishing their energy, when Ryoma asked a question.

''Why did you all attack me like there was no tomorrow?'' Seeing his boyfriends frown, he continued, ''Not that I minded, but couldn't you wait?''

''Ryo-chan,'' Fuji chirped, ''you offend us.'' He pouted but it was obviously fake. ''Did you not like your exercise?''

Blushing at remembering the still-fresh memories, he tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away from the smiling tensai, but his treacherous blush was clearly evident on the boy's face. Deciding not to answer, he asked another question.

''Then tell me, why were you crying,'' he said, looking at the other boy.

Fuji only cocked his head to the left, smiling, ''That's a hi-mi-tsu,'' he said in a sing-song voice.

~ END ~


End file.
